


Research vs. Checking the Perimeter

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (sort of possibly), Aline POV, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., F/F, Gen, M/M, just some alec and aline friendship before the malec wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: “You know back in my day we called it checking the perimeter.”aka Alec teases Aline a bit about her possible new girlfriend before his wedding.





	Research vs. Checking the Perimeter

**Author's Note:**

> Heline doing 'research' absolutely has the same energy as Malec 'checking the perimeter.'
> 
> I wrote this in a haze of Malec engagement happiness (a haze I'm forever residing in) last night, but hopefully it's good!

“You know back in my day we called it checking the perimeter,” Alec says as he paces back and forth a bit, fiddling with is bow tie.

“What?” Aline asks confused. Isabelle had asked her to stay with Alec for a few minutes while she attended to a request from Magnus so here she stands leaning against a desk watching Alec try to work a hole into the ground with his pacing. She doesn’t think the pacing is from nerves, more just an anxious need to walk down the aisle already.

“You and Helen and your ‘research’,” he says stopping his pacing and doing air quotes for emphasis with an encouraging and knowing smile.

“Oh,” Aline says turning her head down with a smile, Alec’s not wrong they definitely weren’t doing any research. Helen is new and exciting and just thinking about the woman who’s out in the crowd right now waiting for the ceremony to begin sends a pleasant flutter through her stomach.

Alec chuckles, “Me and Magnus use to tell people we were ‘checking the perimeter,’ now we just don’t care if they know what we were up to.” Alec shrugs with a blinding smile. He’s so in love that it pours out of him like rays brighter than the sun and Aline couldn’t be happier for him.

Today, this wedding, seeing Magnus and Alec together gives her hope that maybe someday she and Helen could have the same. Not that that will be happening anytime soon, they haven’t even worked up to the word girlfriends yet, though she really, really wants to work up to that word soon.

“By the angel, you two are cute,” she says.

“Yeah,” Alec says softly with confidence, moving to lean against the desk next to her. “We are.”

They stand there in companionable silence for a few moments before Alec speaks, “She seems great, Helen, Simon and Raphael speak very highly of her in particular.”

“Yeah,” Aline says quietly. “She is.”

They’re quiet again after that before Aline realizes something about what Alec had said at the start of their conversation.

“Back in your day,” she chuckles. “You do realize you’re not that much older than me and you’re not a hundred years old, your boyfriend is.”

“Fiancé,” Alec corrects knocking his shoulder with Aline’s. It’s nice having this with Alec, they were always close as children, somehow despite not even knowing who they were yet always drawn to each other, but duty and work caused a distance. She remembers the brief period of a summer before Alec shot up when she was taller than him, back when they were little Alec Lightwood and little Aline Penhallow.

A literal apocalypse and all out war has brought their friendship back, but with an understanding they didn’t know they had just yet as children.

“Husband in about an hour,” she says knocking his shoulder right back.

Alec’s smile grows impossibly brighter and Aline can’t help but respond with one just as bright. Little Alec Lightwood’s not so little anymore and about to marry the love of his life and she’s determined to lock down a girlfriend today.  

**Author's Note:**

> Listen the potential of the bonds between Aline and Helen and Magnus and Alec in season four were endless, we were robbed!
> 
> As always find me on tumblr, where I'm just a mess crying about that Malec engagement: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
